Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 2 (previously untitled)
by dementedducky
Summary: I couldnt edit the title for chapter 1 but this is what the story shall now be known as :) Ste feels the effects of a heavy drinking session


*Later that night*

Ste wakes up in a dark room with a banging headache, dry and fuzzy mouth and what he can only describe as a mild case of amnesia. He squints to see a tall figure in the shadows who is moving one arm frantically near his crotch. Ste without thinking starts to panic and yell.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house and are you fucking wanking you sick pervert?!"

A light flicks on causing Ste to go momentarily blind. He squints and sees Brendan with a cloth in his hand and some weird stain all down his trousers.

"what the fuck is wrong with you, you creep, first you break into my place then I catch you lurking in the dark tossing off while I sleep!"

Brendan moans with irritation and cuts in. "Actually this is MY home Steven and I'm not doing THAT! I may be gay Steven but come on I'm not a pervert!"

"Then what the fuck…"

Brendan cuts him off again. "I'm wiping up the sick that some very drunk gentleman decided to expel over me when I tried to give him a drink to keep him hydrated"

Ste's eyes widen and he looks around. He can see the sick more clearly now and he can see that he isn't is his own home either. The smell of sick tinges his nose and he gags and Brendan shoves a bowl under him and rubs his back while he throws up.

"Better?" Brendan says sighing when he's finished.

"uh huh" Then Ste's memory slowly creeps in through the alcohol fog and he's mortified. Not only did he call this stranger sexy, get carried to his house and vomit all over him he then accused his hero of being some weirdo who breaks into peoples homes and does inappropriate things while they sleep.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!"

Brendan gives a laugh "memory coming back eh?"

"Yeah. Big time."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Who says there's anything to talk about?"

"So you often wander around the village that drunk at like 9am?"

"No but.."  
"Come on then, tell me all about it"

Ste doesn't need any more persuading he just opens up and it all comes out. Everything from his financial worries to the fact that he's scared Amy will take the kids off of him if he goes bankrupt and homeless. Talking about Amy and the kids makes Ste cry. He doesn't even know he's doing it until Brendan puts an arm around him and hands him a tissue.

"Things will get better Steven I promise ya"

"How?"

"Trust me Steven"

Brendan decides he doesn't want Ste going home so late so he insists that he can crash there for the night. They argue back and fourth about who's sleeping on the couch as they both volunteer themselves. In the end they settle that they'll share Brendan's king size bed, sleep in full clothes and sleep back to back.

*Morning*

Brendan wakes up first and feels a wonderful warmth spread across his body. He glances down and notices a pair of hands draped across his muscular chest. He looks in his mirror and can vaguely make out the reflection of Ste cuddled up to him. He feels Ste move and quickly shuts his eyes and pretends to be asleep. Ste wriggles his head into Brendan's neck and remains asleep. Brendan decides he should wake Ste up so that he doesn't think that he's being lured in.

"Hey Steven" He whispers "Steven"

"Yeah?" He looks at Brendan's back and sees his arms disappearing in front and he quickly pulls his hands away as if they were on red hot metal. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I've put you through. Don't worry I'll be straight out your way and you'll never have to see me again."

"Don't worry Steven. It…It was kinda nice having a warm body wake up next to me."

"Oh, well not gonna lie you're body's pretty buff like" He says with a smile.

Brendan just smiles back at him and something between them connects. It feels like a buzz of electric.

"Come on let's get you some breakfast. You look like you need fry ups every day for a year to put on any weight, you're a little scrap you. But I'd still fuck you any day" Brendan says daringly.

"Oh you would, would you?"

"Totally. Now how about a fry up?"


End file.
